This Application is a U.S. National Phase Application of PCT International Application PCT/JP97/03462.
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which processes an image by selecting image information hierarchically stored inside as well as selects information available outside of the apparatus upon request, such an information process method, and a medium recorded such process method.
A Video-CD is one form of information recorded media, and the disc thereof as well as the playback apparatus thereof has been commercialized. The first published standard of the Video-CD was Video-CD Version 1.1, which only specified how to playback moving images and so on. Video-CD Version 2.0, a new standard, was published with enhanced functions which allow a user to interleave stored still images and moving images arbitrarily so that the user can edit the order of playing back stored information as well as select thereof. Such playback control functions provide the user with greater convenience.
The technical terms and playback control system described in this specification are cited from the Video-CD Version 2.0 Standard.
The conventional video-CD as an information recording medium can be used only for playback purposes, therefore, it cannot meet a requirement such as updating the stored information even partially. According to Video-CD Version 2.0 Standard, a playback control simply within a disc is considered, thus selecting means for outside information is not provided.
The present invention aims to provide an information processing apparatus which allows a user to select information stored outside of the disc, an information process method of the same, and a medium recorded by the same method, while maintaining the compatibility with a conventional information recorded medium such as a video-CD.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention comprises (a) playback means having inside image information, (b) xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of selection lists having their own proper numbers, and (c) an address list of outside information other than the inside image information. The selection list comprises the following items:
(1) An address of inside information
(2) One or more selection numbers, and
(3) Selection list identification numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
The address list of outside information comprises the following items:
(4) Each proper number of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists,
(5) One or more addresses of outside information corresponding to each proper number.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention comprises (d) playback means having inside image information, (e) xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of selection lists having their own proper numbers, and (f) xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of address files of outside information other than the inside image information. Each of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection list comprises the following items:
(1) An address of inside information
(2) One or more selection numbers, and
(3) Selection list identification numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
Each address file of the outside information comprises the following items:
(4) Each proper number (file name) of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists,
(5) One or more addresses of outside information corresponding to the selection list ID numbers.
Through one of the above structures, during the playback operation of inside image information, the present invention allows a user to search an address list of outside information, or for an address file of outside information based on the now used selection list upon request for outside information, and then move on to the process of the selection to outside based on the corresponding address.
An information process method comprises the following steps:
(a) Using an information recorded medium, get a selection list based on the initial selection list ID number, where the information recorded medium is recorded image information and comprises the following items:
1. A field recorded xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists having their own proper selection list ID numbers, and
2. A field recorded address lists of the information storing outside of the medium.
The selection lists comprises (1-1) An address of inside information of the image information recorded in the medium, (1-2) One or more selection numbers, and (1-3) Selection list identification numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
The address lists comprises (2-1) Selection list identification numbers of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of selection lists, (2-2) One or more addresses of outside information other than the information stored inside of the medium.
(b) Playback an image based on the address of inside information recorded in the selection list.
(c) Further select a number from the played back image.
(d) Select outside information upon request.
(e) Playback the image based on the address of inside information recorded in the selection list which was selected on Step (c).
(f) When the outside information is selected, get one or more addresses of the information stored outside of the medium, the addresses correspond to the selection list number now used.
An information process method of the present invention comprises the following steps:
(A) Using an information recorded medium, get a selection list ID number based on the initial selection list identification number, where the information recorded medium is recorded image information and comprises the following items:
1. A field recorded xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists having their own proper selection list ID numbers, and
2. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of address files of the information stored outside of the medium.
The selection lists comprises (1-1) An address of inside information of the image information recorded in the medium, (1-2) One or more selection numbers, and (1-3) Selection List ID numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
The xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of files comprises (2-1) the corresponded each selection list ID number, (2-2) One or more addresses of the information stored outside of the medium, the addresses correspond to the selection list identification numbers.
(B) Playback an image based on the address of inside information recorded in the selection list.
(C) Further select a number from the played back image.
(D) Select outside information upon request.
(E) Playback the image based on the address of inside information recorded in the selection list which was selected on Step (C).
(F) When the outside information is selected, get one or more addresses of the information stored outside of the medium, the addresses correspond to the address lists of xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. address files.
Through one of the above methods, the present invention allows a user to get an initial selection list identification number and get the first selection list, then playback an image based on an address of inside information stored in the selection list. When a selection number is selected based on the first image, the image with the address of inside information stored in the-selection list selected by the first selection is played back. In this operation, if an instruction is given to select the information stored outside of the medium,
a user can select the selection number to search for an address list or an address file of the outside information.
An information recording medium of the present invention on which is recorded image information, and comprises the following items:
1. A field recorded xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists having their own proper selection list ID numbers, and
2. A field recorded address lists of the outside information.
The selection lists comprises (1-1) An address of inside information of the image. information recorded in the medium, (1-2) One or more selection numbers, and (1-3) Selection list identification numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
The address list comprises (2-1) Selection list identification numbers of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of selection lists, (2-2) One or more addresses of outside information other than the information stored inside of the medium.
An information recorded medium of the present information is recorded image information, and comprises the following items:
1. A field recorded xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. selection lists having their own proper selection list identification numbers, and
2. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of address files of the information stored outside of the medium.
The selection lists comprises (1-1) An address of inside information of the image information recorded in the medium, (1-2) One or more selection numbers, and (1-3) Selection list identification numbers corresponding to the selection numbers.
Each of the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d pcs. of address files comprises (2-1) the corresponded each selection list identification number, (2-2) One or more addresses of the information stored outside, the addresses correspond to the selection list identification numbers.
When one of the above information recorded media is loaded into an information processing apparatus, the user can obtain the same performance as the user did from the information processing apparatus described above and also the user can get the same performance gotten from the method described above.